You Should Have Just Killed Me
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Elrick von Schlou. A man whose family was torn from him by a certain Ring Blade user. Elrick now travels the world, gaining new friends, and enemies, along with multiple monstrous stalkers. Kinda crossover with the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Please, R&R. Your guys's thoughts are important to my growth as an author. Rated for Astaroth's mouth, and lemons in the future.


A/N: Hey, guys. Colin Chambers, here. Now look, I know I'm still in the middle of writing other things such as Alternate Possibilities, or Allen in Wonderland, but This one was just too good to ignore.

A young nobleman from Ostrheinsburg finds his wife and child, both dead on the battlefield of Hungary, where the Cursed and Holy swords had their final duel. The only thing to shed light on his loved ones killer: A ring blade, still stained with their blood. But when he finds the murderer, instead of killing her and taking his vengeance, he spares her. This act of kindness stirs up a series of events that our hero, Elrick von Schlou, never saw coming. Now, Elrick might not be able to defeat godlike characters like Algol, or others like that, but he can go toe-to-toe with characters like Siegfried, so Tira(His first main antagonist, albeit for strange reasons) won't be that hard for him. Just clearing that up.

And I made it to where something happened during the events of SCIV which made a few of the characters stop aging: Ivy, Cassandra, Mitsurugi, and a couple others.

Elrick von Schlou was in the fourth game, but has no memory of it. He was only fifteen during the events of Soul Calibur 4, where he played a large role in the evil Nightmares defeat, though none of the main characters have any recollection of him, save for Cassandra, Ivy, and Zaselamel. I kept Tira's personality(Whoops, Personalities) from Soul Calibur 4, because I liked her playful nature.

Oh, and before I forget, I'm making this a sort of crossover with the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, so be prepared for some horny monster girls.

And, without further ado, "You Should Have Killed Me."

...

HUNGARY: 1607 (AFTER CHAPTER 20 OF SCV)

The war was over. Good has triumphed over evil once again. joy rang throughout the battlefield as peace reigned supreme. Surely, this is a time for celebration! Unfortunately for one young man, celebration was the last thing on his mind.

Elrick cried his eyes out as he held the bloodied and desiccated corpses of his wife and child. Whomever did this had fun with it. Elrick looked to his left, and saw what mad such evil, vicious gashes into his only family. He knew that evil, circular blade as Eiserne Drossel. It belonged to the female servant of Soul Edge, Tira. Elrick slowly lowered his wife to the ground and shuffled over to the evil blade.

"My name is Elrick von Schlou, and by the names of my dead loved ones, I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed, picking the ring blade from the ground. He would have his revenge.

DAYS LATER: MEMORIAL GRAVE YARD

Elrick stood before the graves of his wife and son, wearing his average clothing. Being a nobleman, Elrick had to dress quite regal, yet still be protected while traveling, though he was a lesser nobleman, and did not do much traveling.

His hair was brown, and in a median cut fashion, with red eyes, being slightly malfested. A small scar adorned his handsome face(Face 22), starting under his left eye and ending in the middle of his chin. His clothing is as follows:

Face Equipment: Black square glasses.

Upper Body Equipment: White scaled armor.

Lower Body Equipment: White leather pants.

Hip Equipment: White scaled fauld with black belting.

Neck and Back Equipment: Black war cloak with white scorpion emblem.

Arm Equipment: White iron gauntlets.

Shoulder Equipment: White pauldrons.

Feet Equipment: White honor boots with black knees.

Elrick Held his families blade, Tyrfing(Mitsurugi Style) in his hand, his brown hair covering his downcast, tear stained face.

"I swear, I will avenge you." He promised his dead family. He hefted the Ring blade, which was now kept secure in a strong material sack. Elrick figured that he might as well make his way out of own, seeing as there was very little to keep him there. Walking back through the bloodied battlefield, Elrick passed by the cliff, which the final duel between Patrokolos and Pyrrha. Elrick heard a groan, and curiosity peaked, walked toward the sound, his hand on his blade. He found a purple clad man lying near the cliff, obviously unconscious and wounded. An odd looking, three handled blade lay next to him.(Hint hint)

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Asks Elrick. He started shaking the strange man's shoulder, eliciting a pained groan from the man.

"W-what the... Where the fuck am I" Asks the man, sitting up, but wincing in pain at the sudden movement.

"Hey, take it easy." Said Elrick, helping the man to his feet. "Looks like you took one hell of a fall. Are you alright?" The man brushed Elrick off.

"Don't worry about me, Malfested. I'll be fine." He said. Elrick furrowed his eyebrows at that comment.

"Malfested is not my name, you know."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Asked the man, picking up his sword and rolling his shoulders to loosen up a bit.

"It's Elrick von Schrou. Call me Elrick. I'm not much for formality." Said Elrick, holding out his hand in a friendly way, a smile damn near splitting his face in half. He loved meeting new people. The man hesitated but for a moment, before grinning back and shaking Elricks hand.

"Nice to meet you, Elrick. The name's Z.W.E.I." Elrick noticed the blood running down Z.W.E.I.'s side, and immediately looked at his back.

"Z.W.E.I., you're bleeding." Said Elrick, unperturbed. The wound hardly seemed fatal.

"I am? Holy shit." Said Z.W.E.I., attempting to get a look at the wound.

"Quit moving around damn it!" Said Elrick. "You're going to make it worse."

"Geez, sorry." Grumbled Z.W.E.I. Elrick sighed as he pulled out a roll of gauz and ordered Z.W.E.I. to remove his jacket vest thing. Z.W.E.I. grumbled even more as Elrick treated his wound, taking special care to clean the dirt and grime from the gash.

"God, that stings!" Shouted Z.W.E.I., hopping away as soon as Elrick was finished.

"Quit bitching." Laughed Elrick. "Say, do you have anywhere to go after this? The war's over, Shwartzwind will probably disband. What say you throw in with me and we do a little traveling for a while?"

"Why not?" Asked Z.W.E.I. "I got nothing better to do. Not to mention if it weren't for you, I'd probably have been mugged while passed out on the ground. Where we headed?"

"East." Answered Elrick.

"There a particular reason for that exact direction?" Asked Z.W.E.I.

"I'm tracking down a certain someone that needs to die." Said Elrick, his demeanor suddenly changed, becoming darker, almost aggressive.

"And, uh... What did this person do to piss you off?" Asked Z.W.E.I., backing away slightly.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey, I can respect that." Said Z.W.E.I. "I know what it's like. I'll help any way I can. I owe you that much."

"Thanks, but you don't owe me anything." Said Elrick calmly. "Come on. We need to get on the road."

The two of them walked, neither of them speaking for quite some time.

RANDOM FORESTED AREA: HOURS LATER

"So do we have an actual destination, Elrick?" Asked Z.W.E.I. It wasn't that he didn't trust Elrick. If he wanted Z.W.E.I. dead, he had his chance back at the chasm. Instead, he'd saved his life. Someone he didn't even know. Z.W.E.I. had to at least pay him back for the kindness, even if he had to scour the entire world to help him find his target.

"East." Answered Elrick.

"Yeah, I got that." Said Z.W.E.I. "But how far east are we going?"

"The only direction you're going is down." Came the very powerful voice of a very large, patched together man. His skin was mottled green, and he hefted an enormous axe in his hands. "Kulutues is going to fed on fresh flesh today."

"I think I know who you are." Said Elrick, furrowing his brows. "Your voice seems very familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. What's your name?"

"Astaroth, the Black Giant, and future wielder of the cursed blade Soul Edge!" Shouted the power hungry giant.

"There appears to be a slight kink in your plans there." Said Elrick. "Soul Edge was destroyed a couple days ago. Didn't you feel the absence of its malicious power?"

"Bull shit." Said Astaroth, his arms falling at his sides, his empty eye sockets widening.

"No shit." Said Z.W.E.I.

"You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME! GOD DAMN IT!" Astaroth hefted his axe and chopped a tree down in one swing "NOW WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO!? I SPENT YEARS LOOKING FOR THAT FUCKING SWORD, AND IT GO'S AND JUST GETS DESTROYED?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" After about ten minutes of destroying boulders and chopping down trees, Astaroth had finally calmed down. "Shit, what am I going to do now?" He asked himself, sitting down to think on what to do next.

"Well, you could come with us." Said Elrick. "I could use your help with my goal."

"And what kind of goal is that?" Asked Astaroth, his interest piqued.

"I need to kill someone, and I need help finding them." Answered Elrick.

"Well, I don't have much else to do, so..." Astaroth stood, hefting his axe again. "If you beat me, I'll help you." Elrick grinned, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"I like this idea." Said Elrick.

PLAY MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT- FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH VERSION

Astaroth made the first move, charging at Elrick with his axe hung back, ready to decapitate the young man. Elrick ducked under the strike and brought the pommel of his sword up into Astaroths chin, making the giant stumble back a bit. This served to piss off the large man, whom kicked his foot out, hitting Elrick directly in the chest. Elrick grunted with the force of the kick, but managed to stay upright. He slashed at Astaroth a few times, only a couple of the strikes doing much damage. Astaroth brought his massive axe down overhead, but Elrick dodged the strike, twirling around Astaroth to bring his sword down against the mans back. Hard. Astaroth grunted in pain. He spun around to try and single hand slash with his axe, but Elrick jumped up and kneed Astaroth in the face. He stumbled back, and was suddenly pushed to his back when Elrick rushed him. Astaroth tried to get back up, But Elrick had his blade at the giants throat in an instant. Astaroth sighed.

"I lose." Said Astaroth. He held his hand up for Elrick to help him. Elrick grinned, grabbing Astaroths hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Good. I've always wanted an eight foot tall beast of mass destruction." Joked Elrick.

"Where we headed, boss?" Asked Astaroth.

"East." Said Elrick.

"East? That's it?" Asked Astaroth. Z.W.E.I. nodded, also somewhat confused by his friends single mindedness about the direction.

"Well, I do need to make a quick stop in that direction." Said Elrick, an idea forming in his mind.

"Oh, yeah? Why?" Asked Astaroth.

"I need to pick up some sake."

"You drink?" Asked Z.W.E.I.

"It's not for me." Said Elrick.

"Who the fuck's it for, then?" Asked Astaroth.

"A Red Oni." Said Elrick, walking away from the two. Astaroth and Z.W.E.I. looked at each other for a moment.

"A WHAT!?"

...

A/M: Ahahahahaha! Guess what? I... Honestly don't know. I wonder if I should have the Red Oni rape Elrick. I'm al;ready making this M because Astaroth curses like a sailor.

There will be other Monster Girls, and Tira is still on the lose, so R&R.


End file.
